2031 Olympics - Gladiatorial - Kup versus Impactor
Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Contents: Redshift Fortress Maximus Monstereo Sandstorm Fusillade Sit-Com Impactor Obvious exits: Nepsa Spaceport leads to Six Lasers - Nepsa Spaceport. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. Since Sandstorm rather helpfully ratted out the fact that his dear, beloved Wrecker leader is likely at a bar (though one doesn't need to be an egghead to figure /THAT/ out), Kup is on the hunt for his first round opponent, and he's started with the biggest bar he knows: Bar Moon, which is not so much one bar as a whole lot of bars. Kup has now dramatically kicked open the door of twelve different likely dive bars in the search for Impactor, and he's been disappointed - Kup really thought that Impactor had no taste! But there's a few dive bars left before Kup has to start looking in the foo-foo nightclubs, so maybe Impactor will be in this one. Kup shoves open the door, points a finger, and... "So, what are we lookin' fer?" Impactor asks, mug in hand and peering over Kup's shoulder. For blocks now, he's followed the senile sensei to twelve dive bars. Always the same kick in the door opener, followed by some grumpy steamed walking to the next locale. He's almost under the impression that Kup was searching for a certain femme fatale, and the feeling increases when the Autobot veteran starts stalking down towards the red light district. "Been followin' ya fer couple blocks now, ya look like a mech possessed!" Monstereo enters the latest kicked in bar on bar moon and most everybody who's a regular bar fly calls out, "Norm!" "Afternoon everybody." The Junkion strolls in and the alien bartender asks, "What's going down, Mr Peterson?" Monstereo must have payed these people or long ago given them a false identity. Likely the first option. He replies, "The bout to knock the other guy out, Plasticy." He taps his olympic referee arm band on his arm and looks to the scrap-happy athletes who he himself might have been stalking too. Creepy. "You two have business to attend to. Are you Gladiators or are you lion-meat?" Kup spins and now stabs a finger at Impactor, snarling, "You, you neutronium ninny! We're looking for /you/!" He tosses his head back and rubs the back of his helmet, groaning. Stupid commando tricks. Then he looks over at Monstereo and answers, "Yeah, we're doing Gladiatorial, just a good old-fashioned fist-fight, but I guess Impactor there's at a /disadvantage/, on account of only having one fist." Kup smirks. Two Junkions walk into a bar. Sit-Com is greeted as Cliff, because hey, you gotta go where everybody knows your name. He orders a mug of Junkion-Enerbeer and sits on a stool backwards. "It's going down!" he exclaims. He's just watching. "So how's this place been doing since Shelley Long flew the coop?" Jumping to the air, Sandstorm twists around rapidly, rotors whirl to life and he takes off in his helicopter mode. And Sandstorm, who's been trailing along at the end the whole time and watching from overhead, finally cracks up laughing. "Oh man! It's been hillarious watching you two walk around in circles after each other for the afternoon!" "Hahaha, fer being an old wily buzzard... ya still got some laughs. But this here harpoon.." Impactor pauses, taking a long glug of the ener-brew and lifting the weapon in question. "Is more than I'm gonna need ta put ya inta early retirement!" he chuckles, wiping frothy energon from his face. GAME: Monstereo rolls a (6)-sided die: ROLL: Kup rolled a 4 ROLL: Impactor rolled a 2 A lithe, sashaying waitress carries a tray of beverages, one of which is a banana daiquiri with a precariously balanced whole banana sticking out of the side of the glass. She apparently trips over something, because she oopses and the tray goes flying. *plop* Sit-Com says, "Waitress, there's a banana in my beer!" Galen has been keeping himself busy here while Fortress Maximus is getting overhauled and repaired after their match against Rodimus Prime. He too jumps a bit, like many of the other patrons in the bar when Kup kicks in the door, "What? A gladiatorial match here, right now?!" The Nebulan says, wide-eyed, before quickly herding the other patrons to one side of the bar. Of course, a few stubborn ones refuse to leave their seats despite the fact that they'll be in the middle of two giant robot fist fighting each other. Alcohol sure can make a person do some crazy things. Kup scoffs, grinning, "Harpoon? Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Because in my day, we called it a lifting handle." Seizing the initiative, he charges at Impactor, right there on the sidewalk, and tries to grab him by the harpoon shaft and fling him up into the air. Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Harpoon Abuse (Punch) attack! Monstereo nods to Sit-Com. "Less drama, more llama." He turns back to Kup and Impactor. "The Wrecker versus the Wreck. Experience versus guile. Teeth are valid keepsies. If you get an itchy trigger finger and can't keep it holstered you're automatically disqualified. Feel free to run your melee mouths while fighting in this melee going toe to toe. Fffffffighters when you're rrrrrready." He facepalms as he's already missed the first blow for talking too much. "These olympics get even better and better!" Sandstorm cackles more as the two old timers decide to make a bar brawl out of their match. He transforms and quickly darts inside to the sidelines, and waves a waitress over for something to drink in the process. With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Much to Impactor's surprise, he's hefted by the oversized can opener and tossed into the air above Kup. "Hey, now youse tha one who taught us hit 'em hard and dirty..." he somewhat grumbles, floating up slowly as gravity is taking effect. "But no manners to ah fellow Bot?" he adds, transforming into his altmode. <> the Wrecker leader muses, twin drills headed straight at his opponent. Sandstorm says, "Can't decide if I should cheer for one or the other, so I'll do it for both. KICK EACH OTHERS ASS!" Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Drill Tank misses Kup with his You Know The Drill attack! -2 Combat: Drill Tank (Impactor) used "You Know The Drill": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Jetfire says, "Whoever has arranged the fights for this year has a decidedly twisted sense of humor." Kup says, "Coming from you, kid, I'll take that!" Galen had falsely assumed that he'd be perfectly fine watching the fight at the sides. That assumption is quickly proven wrong when broken table and various debris flies all over place, one of the wooden splinter mess just barely missing his head. "Oh, heavens protect me." Galen quickly scrambles his way over to Sandstorm, waving his arms in an attempt to get the large Autobot's attention. Kup flips up a table and ducks behind it as impromptu cover as Impactor comes at him with that wicked drill of his. He banters, "Manners? You got me confused with a society bot like Mirage - so what was in that mug, anyway? Might have to get me some of that. Handing you your skidplate's gonna work up a powerful thirst." Then, Kup tries to jam the table edge into Impactor's treads. Combat: Kup strikes Drill Tank with his Chew On This (Kick) attack! ".. Oh, you are right here." Sandstorm stoops far enough to pick the nebulon up and deposit Galen on his shoulder before standing up. "Yer big guy still reelin' from last night, huh?" Accepts a mug of energon brew as it's brought, and tips the waitress quickly as she's quite impatient to get out of the way again. Sit-Com deftly removes the banana from his beer. A little alien monkeylike creature comes up to him, begging for the delicious treat. "You got my banana in your beer!" "Oh, here you go. You got peanut-butter in my chocolate," Sit-Com says, handing it over. He continues to sip his drink. "Good thing you didn't get a clown in it, or it would have tasted funny." *laughtrack* Monstereo shuffles around the fight giving it as much berth as a ref should and he reflexively keeps his elbows bent and hands up in loose fists as if ready to pop someone right in the kisser. Treads seize up, the wedged in table does it's job all to well and renders the Wrecker's AWESOME altmode motionless for now. Transforming, Impactor picks a couple of the large splinters from the tracks and scowls. "Ha, doubt ya could wine and dine me like Mirage either!" Charging forward, the Wrecker feigns with a left jab... but swings wildly with the harpoon. "Tha brew? Got me, was pretty tasty though." The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Rodimus Prime has arrived. Combat: Impactor misses Kup with his Right Hook... PUN INTENDED !! (Punch) attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Kup jumps and grabs a rafter, hefting himself up as Impactor charges him. The rafter groans and creaks, protesting Kup's weight. He agrees cheerily, "Yeah, I'm not much for /whining/." Then, before the rafter can snaps under its load, Kup drops down behind Impactor and tries to grab the Ruling Wrecker in a headlock. Combat: Kup misses Impactor with his Headlock (Punch) attack! Galen quickly swings up onto Sandstorm's hands and manages to find a decent hand hold on the Triplechanger's shoulder, "Yeah, Maximus said he hasn't had a trashing like that in a long while. I figured we had a shot, and prodded him along to do the fight." The Nebulan shrugs sheepishly, "Well, I'll make it up to him somehow." He watches as the both the combatants miss each other, "So, when are you doing your match with Dirge?" Arcee has connected. Impactor stumbles forward, missing his mark at Kup, who's making it look like child's play right now... avoiding whatever he's thrown at him so far. "Eh?" he looks up, Kup swinging from a rafter. "Would ya git down from there? Yer embarrassin' yerself, look like a damn turbo-mankey!!" he gruffs, losing sight of his opponent momentarily. Then like a ninja, the Autobot senior citizen is behind him! Squatting down, Impactor manages to evade the headlock... then just launches up, the top of his head on a direct collision course for Kup's chin. "Hope ya brought yer chin guard!" Combat: Impactor strikes Kup with his Chin Check! attack! -1 Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Hook-Shot": A Level 3 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Sandstorm takes a sip of his brew before responding to Galen with a smirk. "Find someplace nice and vulnerable to stick a knife in, hopefully." And be glad Dirge can't use his engines in a gladitorial match, but doesn't get into bringing that up. Kup is cracked into by Impactor's very impressive head crest, which is a requirement of all Wrecker officers. (Seriously, look at Impactor and Springer. Exact same head crest. There's something funky going on there.) He sees stars for a moment, stumbling back, and he rubs his jaw, actually laughing. "Finally got yer head in the game, I see. Good! I was gettin' bored and not by your drills." He tries to plant a boot in Impactor's back, while he's still behind him. Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Boot in the Back (Kick) attack! Arcee puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles in approval of Kup. "Woo, Kup! Show him how it's done!" Impactor grimaces and stumbles forward after connecting with Kup's chin, obviously knocking himself for a momentary doozy as well. "Haha, head. Yer ah riot!" he tries to laugh, before he's sent to the floor hard by Kup's boot. "Guh!" he cries out, rolling with the attack and coming to his feet moments later. Swiveling around, the Wrecker leader targets Kup with his shoulder mounted cannon. "Always knew you were ah heel!" Instead of launching a dangerous projectile at the old codger, it attempts to scan Kup and ascertain some up to the minute combat info. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor analyzes Kup for weaknesses. Rodimus Prime arrives late and in a bit of a rush, having been kept late by dignitary duties. UGH. And this was one of the fights he really wanted to watch! He steps into the bar just in time to spot Kup kicking Impactor, and shouts, "Wooo! Way to go, old man!" then looks around the room to see if there are other Autobots about. Spying Sandstorm and Galen, he heads in their direction, a grin pulling up the corners of his lips. "Hey, folks." He turns to glance towards the combatants, then at Sandstorm. "How's it been going so far?" Monstereo glances to Rodimus to see if he's got any morning after black-eyes from his fight with Max but then returns to observing the current fight as ref. "Hey Rod. Both holding steady so far by the looks of it. Impactor's got an advantage in havin' actual melee weapons with the harpoon and all... but Kup's proven to be a wily ol' buzzard for him to hit." Restrains the urge to shrug with Galen sitting on one shoulder, but smirks all the same. "So pretty interesting so far. Kup is whistled at by Arcee? Uh oh, it would just be completely awkward if Springer were to walk in the door - oh, not Springer? That's fi...fragging Rodimus Prime. Kup glares at that shoulder cannon suspiciously, and he warns, "No gunslinging this time. In fact..." Kup rushes Impactor again and tries to grab him by the cannon barrel, just like he did Blitzwing, this time to toss and slam him against the floor. Combat: Kup misses Impactor with his Movie Cannon Barrel Slam (Punch) attack! Sit-Com is content to let his fellow Junkion be a referee, while he sits back drinking. He's finished one Junkion-Enerbeer, and is on his second. This one is a pale amber Junkion Ener-Ale. It's got a good head of foam on it too. He takes a swig and is left with an enerbeer mustache. "Hey, buddy," an alien shouts across to Sit-Com, "Go like this:" and motions with his arm across his mouth, to indicate that the Junkion should imitate the motion and wipe that foam from around his mouth. Rodimus Prime has a few dents, but he hit the medic tent after the fight, and he tends to keep himself pretty well-painted and shined when he can (you don't have a paint job like his if you're not at least a little vain). At Sandstorm's answer, he nods and finds a seat. "Good, good." He settles in. "Promises to be a good fight, then." "Hi, Rod! I'm rooting for Kup, personally," Arcee replies, waving a little Autobot pennant. "He's a wiry one. More wires than usual, even!" Impactor pushes up off the floor, launched into the air by the time Kup shortened the distance. "Nope, not gonna stick 'round fer that one!" Flying through the air and drifting forward, the Wrecker lines up his opponent in his sights and fires off a harpoon line. Touching ground a couple feet away, hit or miss, he tugs furiously at the line for an overhead rip-line smash! Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Impactor strikes Kup with his Watch Out For Those Rafters! (Kick) attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. "Well, of course I'm rooting for him," Rodimus answers Arcee, shrugging. He adds, muttering, "Be kind of embarssing if Springer's boss beat the guy who did most my training." Then, as Impactor gets his next strike in, he winces. "Oooo, that's gotta hurt." Galen nods in agreement, albit a bit hesistantly, he's full of spirit but got very little experience in fighting, "Well O Kup's wiry wires are showing as Impactor yanks a chunk of armour off his shoulder with that overhead rip-line smash - hey, it's that bad shoulder that Hot Rod repaired! The veteran grunts and tries to grab the line and then walks closer to Impactor, trying to grab his upper arm, apparently intent on tearing Impactor's lower arm clean off, muttering, "Not as much as this will!" Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Rend (Kick) attack! Galen nods in agreement, albit a bit hesistantly, he's full of spirit but got very little experience in fighting, "Well you seem to have a plan. I'll be putting my bets on you for that fight." He then looks over to Rodimus Prime and waves back a greetings, "Kup bobs and weaves out of danger almost as well as you do!" Rodimus Prime looks at Galen and blinks. "Really?" He looks back at the fight and shrugs. "Must be having a good day," he mutters. Sandstorm chuckles a bit at the two of 'em. "Save the hopes for when it's back on the battlefield and I can gut his wires out for good," retorts the Wrecker. "This is just for sport." Arm wreched around and literally ripped forward, Impactor has no option but to be dragged closer to Kup. Desperately thumbing at the release switch for the line, but too late. The damage is done and his arm is 'extended' by a foot... revealing a mass of wires and sparks from his connections. On the plus side, he can probably dunk a basketball now. Transforming, the Wrecker leader pursues Kup with drills again. <> Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Kup with his You Know The Drill attack! Combat: Drill Tank (Impactor) used "You Know The Drill": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Drill Tank 's attack damages your armor. "Who d'ya think taught 'im? Etch, I even taught Blurr to dodge!" Kup recounts, though teaching Blurr to dodge was a more recent thing, and it also involved a bar fight, coincidentally. Of course, given that Kup just made that boast, he was doomed to get reamed. His ankles get chewed up, armour splintering in a mess, and Kup falls, cursing all the way down, "Of all the glitch-headed, laser-brained, carjack jetslagging nonsense..." He pushes himself up, and he also transforms, intending to introduce Impactor to his front bumper. Kup turns into a pickup truck, nothing fancy, but he can tell you, there was a day when transforming into anything at all was something special. "Kup, less talking, you're getting drilled!" Arcee shouts down into the ring. Combat: Cybertruck strikes Drill Tank with his Old-Fashioned Overrun attack! -6 Kup indeed manages to smash into Impactor's much slower and bulkier altmode, his side treads take most of the damage in kind. Thankfully, the metal skirt covering absorbs any potential impact it'd have on mobility. <> he laughs, reversing. Coming around, the Wrecker leader rolls forward ... intent on plowing right over Kup! Combat: Drill Tank strikes Cybertruck with his Monster Truck Rally! (Kick) attack! Combat: Drill Tank (Impactor) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Drill Tank 's attack has damaged your Strength! Rodimus Prime winces, then shouts, "C'mon, Kup! You gonna let him do that to you? Take 'im down! Wreck that Wrecker!" Then he remembers that he's sitting right next to Sandstorm and clears his throat. "I mean..." he coughs. Monstereo brow waggles at that technique... awfully familiar... He rubs his chin. Sandstorm laughs loudly as he reachs over to pat Rodimus on the shoulder. "Don't worry Rod, I was cheerin' for the both of them." Then takes to chugging down the rest of his mug of ener-brew. Cybertruck is plowed over by Impactor, and one of his pistons snaps from the pressure, cutting his overall torque. Kup growls, a low, mean sound like his engine, and he floors his gas pedal, trying to violently shake the tank on top of him off and into a row of tables. "This ain't my first demolition derby, son." Combat: Cybertruck strikes Drill Tank with his Swerve But Not the Metallurgist attack! -5 Monstereo gets the feeling he should star redirecting traffic with the pair going at it on wheels. Rodimus Prime orders a drink from a passing waitress, then grins at Sandstorm. "Ah, good." He rubs his chin then adds, quieter, "Because Kup's gonna - YES!!" he shouts, standing to pump his fist into the air. Sit-Com elbows the brow-waggling Monstereo. "Look, boss, someone's taking tips from ya." He grins widely and takes another swig of beer, finishing off the mugfull. "Want me to order ya up one, or are ya good?" A Waitress brings Sit-Com a hurricane glass, frosted with nitrogen, filled with a blue concoction. The Junkion sips at it and sighs. "Antifreeze Margerita. My favorite." Drill Tank is whipped to the side, carelessly into a sturdy table. Overturned, the Wrecker leader has but little choice -but- to transform and get back into the fight. Otherwise, he'd roll around like an upturned turtle. And that's not the show these Cybertronians came out to see! Practically useless arm at his side, Impactor invokes a little creativity by lifting it with his other arm and manually activating the harpoon firing sequence. Whether it hits it's mark or not, Impactor seizes the line and pulls with his other arm... intent on yanking off a door panel or something. "Sorry old codger, but can ah see yer I.D.?" The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor misses Cybertruck with his PULL OVER! attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Hook-Shot": A Level 4 AREA-MELEE attack. Monstereo says, "I don't drink and ref. Take it form me, kids, drinking and reffing ain't cool. The. More. You. Know!" Cybertruck rises up into his robot mode, to face Impactor face to face, and suddenly changing his profile means that Impactor instead nails his adoring public... a door. He replies, "I got yer ID right here," winding up a punch and intending to plant it right into Impactor's mug. His face, not his brew mug. The pickup truck rises up into the old veteran Autobot, Kup. Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Whuppin' attack! -2 Galen watches in amazement at how the waitresses are able to walk around, serving patrons while the establishment is getting one heck of a "makeover", courtesy of two brawling Autobots. He rubs the bottom of his chin before looking over to the other Autobots, "Hey, we're not going to be held responsible if this bar does end up collapsing from this fight. Would we?" Impactor is knocked a few steps back, but takes the new 'face to face' challenge with some renewed vigor. "Oh yeah?" he gruffs, winding back a punch with his only arm worth a damn right now. "Well consider yerself fined.." The Wrecker launches the fist forward, "Cuz I'm punchin' yer ticket!" Combat: Impactor misses Kup with his Bad Pun-ch! (Punch) attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Kup twists to one side and brings up a hand, trying to catch Impactor's hand and block with his own, to get Impactor into a grapple. "The only one that's gonna clock out is you. Get wrecked!" Kup then tries to twist Impactor's arm down, hard, if he can even grab it in the first place. Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Twisting Your Arm (Punch) attack! Great, now his other arm is about slagged too! Dashing back a couple steps, Impactor wrenches his arm loose and grabs for something in subspace. "Hnn, probably right Kup. Not unless I even tha field.." Finally pulling out his Medical Kit found in Crystal City's storage, the Wrecker leader does some onfield improvisation and patches up his busted up arms. Impactor drops Medical Kit. Impactor takes Medical Kit. Fusillade has left. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Sit-Com suddenly gasps and his face goes as frosty as his drink. "ACK, processor-freeze!" he wheezes. He's still for a moment as the sensation passes. Kup also has a medical kit. He won it off Rodimus Prime in a poker game. He's not about to use it right now, though, no siree! Instead, Kup tries to knock an elbow into Impactor's mid-section, needling, "Since when'd'ya become a Nurse, Impactor?" Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Elbow Bash (Punch) attack! "Since you gave him energon reflux!" Sandstorm catcalls from the sidelines. Hard to tell which one of them he's annoying though. Possibly both. Kup's elbow is planted in Impactor's midsection, he's knocked down and backwards at the same time. "Bout the same time you.." he trails, belching up some ener-brew from before. "SHADDUP STORM!" Launching himself forward once again, the two old timers continue their fist fight. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor strikes Kup with his Belching Beatdown! (Kick) attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Impactor's attack has damaged your Velocity! Springer has arrived. Rodimus Prime cups his hands around his mouth to shout, "C'MON, Kup! He telegraphed that from a mile away! What's the matter, old timer? Joints rusting up? Get back with it!" He leans back and chuckles, then grins as his drink is finally delivered. Gasket and Grommet has arrived. Fortress Maximus drops Gasket and Grommet. Galen has left. Fortress Maximus takes Galen. Fortress Maximus has left. Kup is in a dive bar, whaling on Impactor. His student is there to heckle him, and Kup spares a moment to glare at Rodimus Prime. Impactor's kick is hard, and Kup sways, some of his leg tensors snapping from the strain. Scowling at the belched-up brew, Kup growls, "Can't even hold your fuel. In my day, we couldn't afford to waste energon like that! Here, lemme fix that for you." He tries grab Impactor by the back of his head and shove his face down into someone's drink. Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Force Feeding (Kick) attack! Rodimus Prime gives Kup a wide-eyed, innocent look when the veteran turns to glare at him. That look turns to shocked annoyance, however, when Kup tries to shove Impactor's face into his drink. "Hey! I just *got* that!" he protests. Impactor is forcefed Rodimus Prime's NON-MECHLY ener-cocktail. Arms flailing around, the Wrecker is finally able to push himself away from Kup and the bar. "Gah, damn." he sneers, energon drink splattered across his face and tiny little umbrella wedged into his optic. "Prime, next time. Order somethin' with a little more kick." he grumbles to Roddy, although the ener-hol did it's trick ... Impactor feels refreshed!! Combat: Impactor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Rodimus Prime really does like girly drinks. This is true. :( Arcee pats Rodimus on the arm supportively. "It's okay, I like benzene Cosmos too." Sandstorm pffffs. "At least he wasn't drinking a -ener-wine cooler. They water those things down with antifreeze. Bleh." Rodimus Prime sighs. "It's called a Comet," he corrects Arcee, and takes a drink of what's left. "And I'm not ordering my drinks for /you/ Impactor. Not until the fight's over, anyway." Kup holds up his hands and takes a moment to clear something up, "I didn't teach the lad how to drink." There, that said, he snaps out his leg, trying to hook his foot around Impactor's knee and drag him down. Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Pulling Your Leg (Punch) attack! "Hey, nothing wrong with a little antifreeze. Good for the coolant tank," Sit-Com says. He's slurring his words now, as the intoxicants in the enerbeers and margerita he's been drinking start to reach his processor. Impactor is brought down, still idly slurping at Energon left on his face. Hey, when this mech can get a drink during a fight... FREE no less, he's going to take it! "Ya had ta bring me down to yer level, Kup?" he gruffs, aiming a punch at Kup's gut. Combat: Impactor strikes Kup with his Gutbuster! attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Hook-Shot": A Level 4 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Impactor's attack has damaged your Velocity! Windshear has arrived. Windshear finally decides to go to the bar moon. Oh hes been here before but never during an 'Olympics'. Its a lot busier now which suits him just fine. The Seeker figures he will at least spectator a bit and take in the sights. And who knows, maybe while he's there, he might run across some ex business partners from what he did before he rejoined te Empire, such as it is. Windshear walks into the bar, notices a fight straight away and doesn't pay it much mind until he happens to see that it's the Wrecker Leader Impactor and the older Autobot named Kup. Well he wasn't expecting that and with a smirk, he takes a seat at a table near a wall, in a chair putting his back to the wall and just watches for now. Sandstorm nudges Rodimus with his elbow, smirking. "Maybe we shoulda told them the loser has to by a round for the place, bet that'd get this fight really shiftin' up a gear or two." Gasket and Grommet merges with each other into their combined form, Cog. Kup is punched in the gut. He stares down at it, and a few more of his pistons break - Impactor sure has Kup slowed down, now. Joints creaking, he still has the energy to shoot a glare at the Seeker that thought walking into a bar full of Autobots and Junkions was a good idea. While Impactor is down on the ground, Kup tries to pin the wreck and bash his head into the floor repeatedly. "Thought you Wreckers were all about the underground." Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Shaken CPU Syndrome (Kick) attack! Rodimus Prime barks a laugh at Sandstorm's suggestion. "I'm sure putting booze on the line would stir things up a bit." He looks down at his mostly empty cube and shrugs, finishing it up. "As long as it's not /my/ drink on the line again," he adds. Then he winces as he watches what Kup's doing. Ouch! "Gah!" Mech-handled once again, the Wrecker leader's head bounces off the floor producing a hollow *DOING* sound inbetween his exclamations. "Mif!" Swinging wildly upwards with his fists, Impactor does so without aim or precision. "Fuh!" No, to end the tirade... he just lashes out blindly. "Ehh!" One soars dangerously close to Kup's chin. "Gah!" Combat: Impactor misses Kup with his Way of the Blind Fist! (Kick) attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Impactor's tactic of shouting incoherently, doubtless borrowed from Guzzle, doesn't seem to work on Kup, who rolls off just in time to avoid that punch - his chin has suffered enough, this fight! Kup tries to grab Impactor by the harpoon again and tries to yank on it, get some slack in the line, and then tries to drive the harpoon into Impatot's torso, commenting, "Reminds me of beating on Sharkticons... with their own clubs!" Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his I'll take that (Punch) attack! "I actually remeber that," Rodimus remarks absently as Kup talks about what the situation reminds him of. Then his optics open wide and he covers his face with the palm of his right hand, sighing. "Damn, I feel old all of a sudden." Strolling in with all the toughness of Ryu and all the charisma of Ken, the Wrecker street fighter makes his way through the crowd on Bar Moon until he comes up to a few familiar faces. One he /definitely/ is glad to see although the tough guy wouldn't admit it. "Sandstorm, Rodimus.......Arcee...sorry the valet guy took a while to figure out I didn't need to be parked." Glancing at the brawl, Springer claps his hands together in encouragment, "Let's go old ma...uh..well Impactor." Nothing like two old timers settling the score the good ol' fashioned way. Impactor's optics go wide, as Kup manages to plant the tip of the harpoon into his chestplate. "Gaaaaaah!" the Wrecker cries out, not use to this degree of pain in some while now. Tugging furiously at the arm and it not relenting, results in an awkward elbow being sent Kup's way, towards his nose. Combat: Impactor strikes Kup with his Accidental Elbow! (Kick) attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Impactor's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Windshear notices the glare from Kup tossed his way as he walked in. He answers it with a smirk and then watches as one of the bar workers tries to make their way to him and not get caught up in the fight. He doesnt seem that bothered hes the only con there. Hes either brave, stupid or just doesnt care. Probably a bit of all the above. But Windy also knows theres a truce right now so that probably added to him coming in like this. He orders his drink then and continues to watch the fight quietly. And then he notices Springer, but he remains silent. Sandstorm perks up a bit at hearing another familiar voice, and gives a wave to Springer to help draw him in the right direction. "Hey there Big Green! Y'missed part of the fight, but don't worry, I set the computer back home to record the galactic transmission. DVR's a bitchin' thing, even if you ain't a Junkion." Rodimus Prime grins and nods towards the newcomer. "Hey, Springer," he greets cheerfully, then his smile turns into an amused smirk. "You're rooting for the wrong old man, Springer. Kup's got this one in the bag." "Welcome to my world, la-ACK!" That elbow lands in Kup's optic, shattering it, and Kup curses, "Fragmented, slagging, data corrupted, slotting, cross-welded, lock-on leaking... well, in my day, we didn't need depth perception, anyway!" He throws himself at Impactor again, trying to dig his fingers into that sucking chest wound and wrench it right open. Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Tear You Open (Kick) attack! Monstereo circles the fight some more, keeping quiet not to distract the fighters with his profound words of wisdom or aura of sheer awesomeness. The ground grappling reminds him of the UFC. Impactor's chest is ripped open, revealing a whole mess of wires and innerworkings. The Wrecker leader is growing discouraged with each blow, but the arrival of yet another underling gets the circuits sizzling again. "If you wanted a 'heart to heart', Kup.." he muses, winding back both arms. "All ya had ta do is ask!" Impactor exclaims, attempting to bring them together on each side of Kup's head. Combat: Impactor misses Kup with his Hulk Clap! attack! -1 Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Hook-Shot": A Level 3 AREA-MELEE attack. Sit-Com loves the UFC. In his pleasently tipsy state, he keeps riveted to his bar stool, well out of the way of any stray punches. He orders a snifter of Energon Brandy. Two credits. He looks over at a small dish of nuts-and-bolts and whines, "Aw, not big enough to !junkdive into." :( Kup is surrounded by Impactor's mighty arms, one on either side of his head, but Kup knows just what to do. "Just like that time against the monster scorpion of Arrakis, with those encircling pinchers..." he murmurs as he cracks his head down, trying to head-butt Impactor right in the face, under those clashing arms. Did Kup really head-butt a scorpion? Oh, maybe. Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Head-Butt (Punch) attack! Windshear leans forward a bit to get a better look at the inside of Impactor's chest. And he can't help but enjoy the fact this Wrecker is getting his aft handed to him from the looks of it. Makes his drink taste all the better as he takes a pull off of it. Then opening a side compartment on a forearm, Windy pulls out his usual enercig and lights it the leans back in his chair still observing the fight. "Last time ya told it, tha scorpion was ah cybersquid and it was on Mahro.. Nyah!" Impactor attempts to retort, only getting cut off by a dangerous headbutt. Staggering backwards, he inadvertantly bumps into Springer. "Hey lad, when you'd get here?" Before his second in command can answer, Impactor is already launching himself back into the fray. "Sorry, gotta fight ta finish!" Combat: Impactor strikes Kup with his Flying Flailing or Failing! (Punch) attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Impactor's attack has damaged your Strength! Kup takes the sock hard to his arm, blowing out another servo. He gasps a bit but otherwise keeps a lid on it. "Which cybersquid? There's been a lotta those, which is a shame, 'cos I ain't got a taste for robo calimari. Too rubbery." He tries to crack his forearm out across the side fo Impactor's head, wondering if Impactor's got a ringing in his audios yet. Combat: Kup strikes Impactor with his Ringing Blow (Punch) attack! Rodimus Prime tilts his head and frowns at the fight. "... Kup? You headbutted a cybersquid?" He then shrugs, and orders another Comet to replace the one Impactor drank. "What? Can't hear ya, got ah ringin' in mah audios!" Impactor replies, right before he's knocked silly with Kup's forearm attack. Shaking his head violently to the side, he... smiles? "Ah, thanks Kup. Ya knocked it back ta normal. What'd ya say?" Meanwhile, he aims a standing kick at the old timer. Combat: Impactor strikes Kup with his Boot to Chest (Kick) attack! Combat: Impactor (Impactor) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Impactor's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Kup is knocked back into a chair, and his damaged optic falls clean out of his head, rolling off under one of the tables. Spitting up from energon, he explains, "Oh, yeah, lad, though it wasn't so much a head-butt with the cybersquid as... well, it went a little like this." He leaps onto a table and transforms, gunning his engine to vault off the table and at Impactor, his front bumper coming right at the Wrecker. Kup turns into a pickup truck, nothing fancy, but he can tell you, there was a day when transforming into anything at all was something special. Combat: Cybertruck sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertruck strikes Impactor with his Old-Fashioned Overrun attack! Combat: Impactor falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Drained 20 energon. Rodimus Prime stands up and roars, throwing both fists into his air. "YEAH!" he screams. "Go, Kup!" Then he clears his throat and settles down. "Nyahg!!" Kup hits his mark, and in this case... the mark was Impactor, Wrecker leader extroidinaire! Buried under the rubble of a broken table and a Cybertruck Kup, Impactor finally relents to the beatdown handed to him. But can anyone truly blame him? This guy teaches Primes how to act, it was only an eventuality. Although the Pacman gave it his best shot. Sit-Com hears a beeping sound. It's the alarm on his wrist-TV. Cheers is on! The theme song for the old bar TV show fills the air. Like the good Wrecker that he is, Springer gives Sandstorm a small nod to help him get Impactor out of the rubble. "Well the good news is that when Impactor gets back on-line, he'll still be a Wrecker. And Wreckers alway wreck another day...at least that's what Impactor's always saying." Kicking a few chunks of wall out of the way, Springer takes a hold of his team leader and yanks him up by the large gash in his chest. He can't feel it anyway. Cybertruck transforms and shakily gets to his feet, trying to stand on Impactor with one foot. He wipes his face and groans, "Ugh... I need a drink like Impactor needs a tow truck." Then, he steps aside to let the Wreckers help up their fallen leader. The pickup truck rises up into the old veteran Autobot, Kup. Monstereo stands upright, and raises a hand upwards and towards Kup. "De winnah!" Windshear cant help but laugh when Kup knocks the Wrecker Leader off line. "That was great." he rasps simply as he puts his half empty glass on the table and watches several come to the aid of the downed Wrecker. Sit-Com raises his glass to the winner, and promptly falls off his bar stool. Sandstorm asides to Rodimus on the other side of him, holding a hand up to his mouth in a mock whisper cover, "This is why I was cheerin' for 'em both. Win either way, no hard feelin's." Springer gives Windshear a glare as he notices him nearby for the first time. "Oh I didn't recognize you Windshear without your optics dull and my fist through your chest-plate? How expensive was that repair bill?" The Autobot grunts as he struggles with Sandstorm to carry Impactor to the nearest repair station. "He'll be fine," Rodimus assures Springer with a grin. "I promised him a drink when he recovered, after all." He then smiles at Kup and hands the elder a cube. It's *not* the sort of drink he buys for himself, but one of the ones he knows Kup tends to order. "There you go, old man." He chuckles at Sandstorm and nods. "Well, point." But he's still happy that his mentor beat Springer's boss. "How do I know? I dont remember anyhing till a week later." Windshear admits to Springer and then his rasp goes cold, "I bet thats a favorite memory in your banks -- showing how you hid behind your teammates instead of taking a one on one challenge..yea.. Id be proud of that too if I were you..." Sandstorm huffs a bit, reaching over to grab Springer by the shoulder and give him a light jostle before leaning over the other Triplechanger's shoulder. "Remember, truce." ... Though he almost sounds disappointed about it himself. Kup takes the cube from Rodimus Prime - that is what students are for; fetching booze - and raises it in a toast, looking over at Impactor. He tosses back a swig and cheers, "To one hell of an Autobot! May he never hear I said that." Rodimus Prime lifts his own cube for the toast, then brings it to his lips with a smirk. "You just said it in front of two Wreckers," he points out to Kup. "He's totally going to hear about it." Monstereo files the results to the olympic records via handy dandy datapad and then mosies out before the real bar brawls begin. This one was a slapfest afterall. ~wink~ Sit-Com follows behind Monstereo, stumbling drunkly as he goes. Monstereo has disconnected.